Bonds through War
by miaandB
Summary: Jak wasn't alone in the prison. He isn't the only darkness. She is at his side as they fight to punish the Baron for what he did to them.
1. Chapter 1

Don't own Jak and Daxter And review please

Prologue

I don't remember who I was. When I awoke in this cell I had no memory of myself. The cell was small dark and cold. There was no bed and only a bucket to use for the bathroom. Every now and then I would see a shadow or two pass my cell. However I was too afraid to see what exactly kept me imprisoned.

After two days did I find out who kept me here. There were three of them. One was big in red armor and helmet carrying a large weapon of sorts. The next was young but not too young he wore blue and yellow garb and had blazing red hair. The last was a huge bald man who I sensed was clearly the leader. They all had long pointed ears.

They spoke to me telling me to get up. I was too stunned and was too afraid to even move. The one in the red armor took a step toward me and BAM! Bolts of electricity buzzed through my veins and I cried out in pain. I slumped to the floor. I was paralyzed and drool began to leak from my mouth. It burned so much.

The red one put his weapon aside and grabbed my arms and started to drag me. The ground was cold steel outside my cell. As he dragged me none too gently I knew bruises would soon form. He finally picked me up and dropped me onto a metal chair. They strapped me down so I couldn't run. Not like I really could anyway. Then I heard them converse about what to do with me. The red one was sent away leaving the young one and his leader. The leader said I was a freak. Telling the younger one or as his leader called him Erol to look at my ears. The younger one agreed and stroked the side of my face. He went as far as to smile when I flinched. He told him I could be of use. That I was a lucky chance. He said I could be the key to the dark warrior program.

That's when the injections started. They called it dark eco. I didn't care I just wanted it all to stop. As a year passed I grew numb to it. Now whenever I passed out after it I was comforted by a voice. His promises of their blood. He said we would make him pay. I dreamed of making them scream.

It was any other ordinary day of torture when I heard them open the cell next to mine. Hear the whimpers of someone as they dragged their bodies' in. strange none has ever occupied the cell next to me, they preferred to keep me in solitude. The guards jeered as Errol was proclaiming happily to his leader Baron praxis of his new test subject.

I didn't know how to react. Should I have been happy that now I wasn't alone? Maybe I should be sad that another had to share the same pain as I now. His screams now resonated with mine after a while. I noticed that he seemed rather weak. Not that I wasn't just that he seemed to be taking it worse. I whistled out the little slot in my door. I rolled an apple to his cells slot a pale hand reached and took it. It was then I heard his voice "Thank you."

It became routine over the next two years. I would send him food and he would speak to me. Even though I never spoke back. His name was Jak. He fell from a portal to here. I started to consider maybe the same happened to me. He had come here with three others. Daxter, his best friend who turned into an ossotel after falling into dark eco. Samos a sage of green eco, and his daughter keira a young mechanic who I suspected was Jak's sweetheart.

He told me of his home and for a while I had started to envy him. He knew who he was, his past. Had friends. I had nothing. Not even a name. I was referred as a freak. My ears unlike theirs were short and rounded. I wonder if Jak could see them would he confide in me still.

Again I was waiting for Jak to be dragged back to his cell for my injection. However it wasn't a guard who opened my cell. It was a male. He had blonde with green roots gravity defying hair and goatee. He wore white pants, a blue tunic and red scarf. On his shoulder was and ossotel. It was Jak. My eyes widened and I waited for his reaction to me. He looked me over for a minute and finally stuck his hand out to me. I wanted to cry. I had never been accepted. Yet here he was saving me. I vowed I would always guard him. My very first friend.


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own the jak and daxter series only my oc

Thnx for the review and I hope I can continue to get more

So onward with the story!

We ran through the hallways navigating towards our escape. Daxter the ossotel on Jak's shoulder kept talking. He questioned Jak on his last two years here in our prison. Finally he turned to the topic of me.

"Hey toots what's your name and what's with the ears?" he questioned with his head turned to the side. Well I do not know. The only thing I have ever been called was freak, as for my ears as far as I know no one else has ever had them like mine. Therefore no real explanation. Also no one ever bother to look into who I was or where I had come from, to them I was just another subject for the dark warrior project.

To answer his question I only shrugged and avoided looking into his eyes. He snorted and exclaimed "looks like we got another mute now. Not to mention she is a mutant too." Jak glared at him and Daxter visibly gulped." So anyway, what should we call-

He was interrupted by an old man stopping Jak. "Hello strangers my name is Kor. May I help you?" he asked. Jak started to get up right in his face as Kor tried to back away. "You look like a reasonably smart man, I want information. Where the hell am i? Jak questioned rather harshly.

The old man brushed himself off as Daxter spoke to the boy beside the elder man. He looked up and answered "well my angry young friend you are a guest of his majesty Baron Praxis, the ruler of glorious Haven city." Jak cut in " I was just a guest of the Baron's prison." To which Kor responded "inside a cell or inside the city walls surround us both. We are all his prisoners."

Turning suddenly Kor spoke in a defeated tone "talk about being in the wrong place at the wrong time." Gesturing with his hand the boy and he moved to get away as he continued "I'd move on if I were you" up ahead were a group of the red armored men.

The leader of said group then announced "by order of his immense and protector of Haven city Baron Praxis everyone in this section is under arrest for suspicion for harboring underground fugitives surrender and die!"

And of course Daxter of all people had to go up to the leader and say "uh excuse me sir don't you mean SURRENDER or DIE!" spazzing out to the soldier. The old man then exclaimed "not in this city. Protect us from his guards and I'll introduce you to someone who can help you."

That was good enough for Jak and me as we charged and cut down all the red men in our way. It felt good to be in our dark forms. I could tell by our own matching grins the darkness inside was pleased, him the darkest light and me the darkest dark. Together nothing stood in our way.

Afterward we changed back to our normal selves. Daxter ran to Jak's side immediately. "That was cool do it again." He said. Jak looked puzzled "something's happening to me, something he did I can't control it." I looked down. He did this to both of us and yet I am happy.

Kor stroked his beard and looked in wonder at both of us "impressive" he stated aloud. Daxter asked in worry "you ok Jak?" however he was ignored. The old man continued "What you just did was very brave. This child is important."

Daxter went beside him "this kid? He looks kind of scruffy." We were once again interrupted by a red man on a flying machine. "You are in a restricted zone" and flew away.

Once again Kor spoke "Thank you, for your help but I must get this boy to safety." Daxter yelled "hey what about us?" he gave us the information we needed. "There is an underground organization warring against Baron Praxis. Ti's leader the shadow could use fighters like you. Go to the slums; find a dead end alley near the city's walls. Ask for Torn. He can help you. With that he left and we continued our way through the city.

-Jak's POV-

The slums were dirty and looked broken down. This whole city is a fucking mess. Daxter was quiet for once. We were getting strange looks, and you could hear the whispers. It's cause was the girl walking next to me. She was skinny, and sickly so. Also she was ghost pale. Her eyes were black you could barely tell she had pupils because of it. Her hair matched her eyes pitch black. It was long and tangled going till her lower back at least. Then there were the most strange of her features, her ears. They were short and rounded. Never before had he seen someone like her.

We would need to get her a hat to disguise her though at least. I smiled to myself. This girl was the first I ever spoke to. She was there when no one else was. No matter how strange she is, I will be there for her as she was for me. I don't know why I feel so connected to her. Hell I do not even know her name or what she is. She has never spoken to me. Still she was my friend.

Together we would make the Baron pay for what they did to us. We would learn how to control our darkness and use the very weapons that they created and destroy them with it. Hopefully I could figure out where keira and Samos are and get home too. Maybe the little mystery could come too.

-Oc's pov-

We continued on through, trying my hardest to ignore onlookers. It helped Jak would glare at them. I almost laughed as Daxter growled at some. I felt so happy then. I had found my place.

When we finally got there we were greeted by two people. A pretty blonde woman and a guy with tattoos on his face. Jak spoke for us." We're looking for a guy named Torn, Kor sent us." The male got in his face and I took action. I stepped in front of Jak and glared baring my teeth at the male. He backed up with narrowed eyes but the girl look amused" so cute" I heard her murmur.

"Are you Torn?" questioned Jak. The man didn't say anything simply looking at us. Daxter of course had to put a word in saying "maybe he is a mute too like toots and you use to be." Finally he responded " new faces make me nervous, word is you are out to join the fight for the city. You know picking the wrong side could be unhealthy." Jak ignored his words and said " we want to see the Shadow." The male laughed and said " not likely. If you want to join something, why don't you, your pet and freak go join the circus. Unless you got the fur for a really tough task. Steal the Baron's banner from the top of the ruin tower. Bring it back to me and then maybe we'll talk." He ended his speech catching his blade.

We left to go to the ruins on a stolen 'zoomer' as I learned they were called. It took us a few minutes us going at top speed. We entered through huge door. It was in ruins and surrounded by dark eco polluted water. Also didn't help that it held metal heads here as well. They were creatures with yellow skull gems.

We got to the top where the flag was with ease. However it was then the tower decided to fall. We fell but me and Jak managed to get down with grace but Daxter no so much. " Yeah I guess you guys are in" I heard Torn say to us. I smiled at Jak triumphantly.

We headed back and were shown the hidden entrance to the Underground. The girl from before and took me away to put on some clothes. I was dragged to a back room." The shower is over in that room and ill leave you some clothes outside to get changed ok." I went in and relaxed under the warm water. once clean I stepped out and put on the clothes left for me. A pair of black boots and black thigh high leather stockings, black shorts, black tank, and black half vest with a large hoodie.

" wow your hair is so pretty. It reminds me of a dolls." I blushed under her attentions. she sat me down on the bed and I learned a lot about her. Her name is Tess. She continued to talk till we fell asleep.

-in the other room-

"Your first mission is tomorrow. There are spare rooms in the back for you guys. I do have one question though. Who is the girl?" Torn questioned Jak. The blonde looked down.

" I honestly do not know what her name is or her past. I do not know though she is loyal and my friend and that is good enough for me. She has grudge against the Baron and will do anything to bring him down." Torn nodded to his answers and started on his paperwork. However he couldn't help but think of her ears. She was so strange.

Alright that's it for now please review


End file.
